Santa Surprise
by doggieearlover
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE: Miroku surprises Sango with a gift Christmas Eve. It is truly better to give than to receive.


**Disclaimers**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. I just enjoy making them play with each other.

**AN**: This was written for the Gift-Wrapped Quickie Challenge at the InuErotica community at LiveJournal.

**Theme**: 'Tis Better to Give than to Receive  
**Requirement**: 2000 words or less

**Santa Surprise**

"Merry Christmas, my dear Sango," Miroku said with a smile as he presented her with the gift that he had managed to keep hidden away. It wasn't easy because he was certain she'd searched every nook and cranny of the apartment.

Sango couldn't help but to look a bit suspicious. She crossed her arms in front of her and frowned. "What's this? Christmas isn't until tomorrow and you said that we shouldn't exchange gifts with the wedding coming up in February."

"I know, I know, but I couldn't help myself. When I saw this… well…" He thrust the package towards her. "Please, open it. Will you do it for me?"

"What did you do, Miroku?" Sango eyed the rather large box like it was full of vipers.

Miroku's hands sank a little and his shoulders slumped. "I promise, it won't bite. I… I… well since we said we wouldn't go out for Christmas Eve, I thought this might be fun instead."

Sango looked at her fiancé, who suddenly appeared completely defeated. He had looked especially happy a few moments ago, and she hated to think that she'd dampened his spirit so and on Christmas Eve at that. They had agreed to not spend money for a frivolous evening out on the town or on gifts when they had to pay for their own wedding that was coming up on Valentine's Day. Sighing, she reached out and said, "All right, Miroku. Let's see it."

He brightened again when she stepped forward to take the package from him. Sango couldn't help but to smile, since he looked like a five year old giving that present he'd spent the last nickel of his allowance on to his best friend.

Miroku had such a grip on the box and was clutching it so intently that she had to give a slight tug. When he relinquished his hold on it, she took the package and set it on the table. Pulling off the lid, she just stared at the contents. Finally, she said, "Is this for me, or for you?"

She pulled out a black thigh high soft leather boot with four inch spike heels. Sango laid it on the table and then removed its mate from the box to set down alongside it. Next, she pulled out a red velvet Santa hat with white marabou trim. That appeared to go with the jacket – if you could call it that. It was also made from red velvet with long sleeves and the same white trim as the hat. However, it only had a string tie to close it just above her bust. Last, was a tiny scrap of more red velvet with white fuzzy trim and red string attached to it. She blushed when she realized just how little _that_ would cover.

"Keep looking – there's more," Miroku urged as he watched her. He was grinning from ear to ear as she stared at the costume.

"Ummm… what do I do with this?" Sango asked over the crinkling of paper as she pushed the tissue aside and picked up the handle. She pulled out a black suede flogger.

"Punish the reindeer when they've been bad," Miroku answered.

"Have you lost your mind, Miroku?" she asked as she once again crossed her arms and glared.

He nervously tugged at the rings in his ear and sighed. "I just thought we might be able to still have some fun tonight since we didn't go out. Will you try it on for me, please? You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Sango looked at the man that she loved and was about to marry. He'd never shown any kind of interest in kinky sex, though they'd heard some of their friends talking about some of the things that they had tried. She thought they had agreed that didn't sound like it was for them. She looked at him suspiciously. "This doesn't mean you're getting bored with me already, does it? You're not going to want to start swinging next, are you?"

"No, Sango! I promise that isn't it. I just thought that you would look, well… sexy. That's all!" Miroku swore it so vehemently that she actually believed him.

"All right. Are you going to wait here?"

He nodded in response, so she gathered up all of the items to place them in the box. She headed towards the bedroom and then closed the door behind her.

While Sango was getting dressed, Miroku hurriedly pulled out another, smaller box he'd hidden away. Stripping out of his clothes, he fumbled with the items to put them in place. He paced around the room while he waited. He couldn't stop smiling at the thought of Sango in that outfit.

Sango was still wondering what her fiancé was really up to as she set the box and its contents on the bed. She stripped out of her clothing and shivered as the cool air brushed her naked flesh. She had not realized how warm her flannel shirt and bottoms had been until she was no longer dressed in them. She made a mental note to herself to turn the thermostat up a notch if she was going to be wearing so little – though she suspected that soon it would be nothing at all.

She pulled out the thong and stepped into it. Sliding it slowly up her long legs, she tugged it into place with the tiny piece of fabric and fur over her mound and the string pulled up between her buttocks. Next, she picked up the left boot. She had to admit that she loved the feel of the soft, supple leather as she unzipped it and then stepped into it. It felt like her leg was being caressed by a lover as she slowly pulled the zipper up. After repeating the process with the right boot, she slipped into the soft velvet of the jacket and rubbed the marabou feathers that edged the neckline and sleeves. Last, she picked up the hat and placed it on her head. She went to the full length mirror to see how she looked.

She had to admit it – she looked alluring in the outfit. Adjusting the hat so that it hung down over her left ear with the fuzzy white ball on the end draped just above her shoulder, she decided that she was ready to present herself to Miroku. She frowned when she went back and picked up the flogger. She still wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with it. Running the strands through her fingers, she noticed that they were made of suede and very soft. However, she still thought they would hurt if she hit someone with it. Pushing her sleeve up out of the way, she took the grip in her right hand and hit her left forearm with the suede strips. It didn't take her but three tries to decide she didn't really care for it, and that it hurt most if the tips wrapped around her arm before they struck. However, since it was part of the outfit, she carried it with her and cautiously opened the door.

"Miroku? Where are you?" she said softly.

"Right here, my love," he answered, and then came to a halt. "My gods, you look hot in that!"

Sango giggled – she couldn't help it. "What in the world?"

Miroku was naked. Well, except that he was wearing a pair of felt reindeer antlers on his head and his penis was standing rather erect and had something wrapped around it. She stared. "Is that…"

He grinned and looked down. "That's my harness. I'm your reindeer."

"You don't want me to whip little Rudolph with this big thing, do you?" Sango burst out laughing. The head of his dick did look really red, like Rudolph's nose – must be all of the blood being forced to it.

"It's supposed to make me last longer," Miroku said indignantly. "It's a cock and ball harness."

"Like that's ever been a problem for you!" Sango exclaimed. "What's this supposed to do for you?" she asked, waving the flogger at him.

"Do you want to try it and see?" he asked, presenting his backside to her and bending over.

"Okay, if you say so," Sango responded. Getting a good firm grip on the leather bound handle, she raised her right hand and then came down at an angle so that she caught both buttocks with the strands.

"Ow! Oh shit, never mind! That thing hurts!" Miroku exclaimed. He turned back around to face her. "I thought it looked good with the outfit, but that's not all they've made it out to be."

"Good, because I didn't like it either," Sango agreed as she tossed it away. Then, she ran her hands up her sides slowly to cup her breasts. "However, the rest of the outfit is kind of cute, don't you think?" Dropping her right hand to tug his still engorged cock she leaned forward and said breathily, "Do you want to give me a demo?"

"At least the harness must work because I was certain I lost it when you flogged me." Miroku kissed her before he spun her to face the wall. "You're just the right height in these heels," he whispered as he cupped her breasts and then slid his hands down her ribcage to catch the red string of the thong and pull it down. He brushed her hair and hat aside to suckle on her earlobe while he slipped his fingers between her legs to tickle her clit.

Sango braced herself against the wall and leaned back, spreading her legs enough to allow him to reach her more easily. She was rewarded when she felt his head slide between her folds to rub over her clitoris before pulling back just far enough to slip up into her. As he pounded into her, he reached around to thrust his tongue into her ear and cupped a breast in each hand.

"Harder," she panted as he hit inside of her over and over again. He moved his hands down to grip her at the hip and hammered against her, further stimulating her with the soft leather strap that was wrapped around his penis. Finally, her walls clamped down on him like a vice, and he exploded to fill her. He continued to gently hump her as their bodies throbbed together. When he finally stopped moving, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed himself against her back. Sighing contentedly, he said, "Merry Christmas, Sango."

"Merry Christmas, Miroku."

They woke the next morning and had to get up and go to work as usual since Christmas wasn't a national holiday in Japan. While they were eating breakfast, Sango finally asked the question that had been bugging her, "Tell me, Miroku. Where did you hide that big box?"

He looked up, peaking through his dark bangs that hung down to partially hide his twinkling eyes. "I _knew_ you'd been sneaking around, trying to discover if I had a present for you. InuYasha had it."

"What? You had InuYasha keep something like _that_ for you?"

Miroku nodded and grinned. "Apparently their kids found it and are now convinced that Kagome is Santa Claus. InuYasha already called me this morning to tell me that he liked to have never got them to bed last night."

Sango looked horrified. "They didn't know…"

"No, they're too young to really understand. He finally told them she couldn't deliver toys to all of the boys and girls if they didn't go to sleep. He also told me that he wouldn't mind it too much if she were Santa if she had an outfit like that – though he didn't really care for the whip."

Sango giggled. "Did you tell him you didn't like it much, either?"

"I just told him a little leather goes a long way."

Sango couldn't help but to start humming, _"Rudolf the Red-nosed Reindeer."_

_**finis**_


End file.
